Guardians of Ga'Hoole: A Storm Is Coming
by justJacob95
Summary: A young snowy owl is born on a specific night, to specific parents, under specific circumstances. His destiny may be unknown to him, but he will be remembered in this world as a hero, a mage, and a Guardian. Will he be ready to face an ancient foe? Or will darkness consume him? Based off the events of the books. I do not own the Guardian's of Ga'Hoole books or the rights to them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

We start our story in the Northern Kingdoms. Kiel Bay. This is not too long before the beginning of Soren's hatching in the Tyto Forest. A young Snowy Owl is hatching on a specific night, under specific conditions, to specific parents. The events of his life are set in motion and the forces of evil that he will face now begin to work against him. Deep within the frozen walls of a protective blizzard, this young owlet grows under the watchful eyes of Glaux.

As the owl hatches and takes his first view of the world, seven stars align and shine down upon the earth below. The first light this owlet sees is the blinding shine of seven bright stars glaring down at him. The elements protecting him would be his to command as he aged. The fires the shone around his hollow to keep him warm, the billowing snow and ice that surrounded his hunting ground, and the storms the raged like monsters out in the Bitter Sea.

Magic would be the Glaux-given gift that this owl would receive. Like very few before him, he would be a Mage as well as a hero. His victories would be sung of by his friends and his enemies would cry out his name in fear when they would see him. He would wield light against his most powerful of enemies and they would fall to him. His name is Gemini, and his story begins now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven stars shone their light down into the hollow from a large hole in the tree. In the center of the blinding beams of fluorescence was the small egg of a Snowy Owl; the only one that was incubated from a single owl who could've laid half a dozen eggs at a time. Instead, a single egg was laid.

This was a special night for the owl world. The alignment of the stars was a one night phenomenon that took place once every century. Those who were born under this phenomenon were said to have been gifted with the ways of magic. Many of the owls who are born under this sign, however, are shunned for being different. In turn, very few of these owls ever become known by others. Many, in fact, join the Glauxian Brothers; in order to remain secluded from society.

Besides this, our hero, the young Snowy Owl who is yet to be exposed to this dangerous new life, shall be left in a world that has no need for him. Owls will both praise and reject him, until they realize who the real enemy is. And on this fateful night, the real enemy would show their ugly faces to this newborn owlet. Alec's fate and his duty in this world are made clear on the night of his hatching.

"Honey, he's hatching! He's hatching! Thorin, darling, where are you?! Come in and see!"

"I'm coming darling!" a male Snowy Owl flew into the hollow and saw the egg splitting apart. White plumage and a black beak appeared from the broken eggshell. The hatchling's eyes gleamed in the starlight and became pure silver. "Kataria, this night is the best night of my life. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Thorin." they embraced one another, reveling in the moment of their single hatchling; little did they know the importance of their offspring.

"Alec." said Kataria as she was still snuggled up next to Thorin.

"What?" Thorin asked, turning to his mate.

Kataria looked up at Thorin with her yellow eyes. "I want to name him Alec. It's a nice name for him."

"What makes you say that?"

She looked down at Alec. "I don't know Thorin, but I know that name is meant for him."

Alec looked up at the light piercing through the hole in the hollow. Nothing seemed to matter to him, until a bone-chilling screech flew through the air. Fear was instilled into his heart, but he still felt comfort in the light; even though darkness was slowly creeping its way into the hollow.

"Thorin, it's them! They're here!" Kataria frantically put on her battle claws. "We need to warn Boron!"

Thorin stopped Kataria before she could get out of the hollow. "No, Kat, we can't! If we leave, Alec won't survive. We have to stay and fight for our son."

Kat looked over to her owlet. "For our son."

They fastened their battle claws onto their talons and prepared for the enemy that was surrounding their hollow.

_Alec's POV_

The light felt warm and comforting as it plastered along my plumage. However, the air was getting colder and it was getting harder to breathe. I started getting scared. I stared into the light, hoping that it would protect me. Feeling safe again, I looked around and saw my parents. They were putting strange things on, which scared me even more than I already was.

"Thorin, I don't think it's them." my mother spoke to my father from a hole in the hollow.

My father walked over to her. "If not them then-" he stopped and thought about it for a few seconds. "Oh Glaux. It can't be."

Suddenly, just as my parents turned to the doorway to the hollow, a dark essence burst through the entryway. It engulfed both of them and slammed them into the sides of the hollow. They fell onto the floor, broken and dead. The light left their eyes as darkness consumed them and inched its way towards me. I felt a chill run down my spine like freshly spilt blood from an open wound. I feel on my back in fear, trying to crawl away from the creeping darkness. However, the light seemed to get brighter as the darkness got closer and closer.

Without warning, two bright lights slowly fell from the luminescent sky and landed in my tiny talons. Strange things appeared on my claws and began to glow. The darkness stopped as soon as my talons were blindingly bright. Without even thinking, I flinched my talons closed and opened them. Rays of light burst from my talons and impacted against the dark aura. After realizing that it couldn't fight against the light pushing against it, the darkness retreated and left without a sound.

I was left alone in the dark and horrid smelling hollow. My parents lay dead and I was left on my own. How would I learn to fly? What was I suppose to do now? Luckily, my answers found me along with my salvation. Four owls in armor and battle claws arrived later that evening and carried me off to their home. They called it the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a month passed by and much had changed. I had been taken to this place called Ga'Hoole, where I was put under the protection of the Guardians. The King of Ga'Hoole, Boron, had seen something in me. He saw enough to put me in my own hollow and promise me a chance to be a Guardian. From that first night, the only thing I could think about was payback for what that pestilence did to me and my parents. If a mere hatchling with light coming out of his talons could stop that thing, then by Glaux I would be able to as a fully trained Guardian.

Ga'Hoole was warmer than my old home. Now that I think back at it, I could never really consider N'yrthghar my home. I was almost killed and left to die in that frozen wasteland. Even though the elements were on my side that night, it still didn't save my parents. Boron assured me that he believed that whatever the darkness was no longer alive, but I thought differently. In fact, I disagreed completely with Boron.

Ever since the day I was brought to the Ga'Hoole Tree, I had been having daymares. They all began the same way; I would awaken in a hollow that resembled my parents' old one. The lights would dim, all noises would cease, and then darkness would slowly creep its way towards me. Sometimes I would win, other times it would consume me completely. That was when I woke up, gasping for air. I knew that I had to win against the darkness, but the daymares never told me how. The only reason I won the other times was because I had woken up before I couldn't take anymore strain whilst fighting back.

Boron knew from the beginning of who I was. He knew I was the only son of Thorin, Hero of the Kuneer Skirmishes against the Bat Clans, and the only owlet of Kataria Frostbite, Hero at the Battle of Kiel Bay. He also knew that I was born as a one of a kind. He knew that I was Mage and that I had already used my power to defend myself. He was actually the owl who taught me how to fly. My first few weeks at the Great Tree, I realized that he was more of a father to me than my actual father, which was something I couldn't help.

Even the Lady Barran, Boron's mate, took an interest in teaching me the many traditions of the Great Tree. She was just as much a mother to me as Boron was a father. I realized that I could depend on them for anything, even things that were hard to tell others. Being connected to the King and Queen of the Great Tree got me plenty of notice and respect than what I thought I deserved.

One day, the King and Queen approached me and asked if I would take up basic training. I accepted the proposal and by the next night, I was preparing to be a Guardian. The next day afterwards, however, trouble was brought before the warriors of Ga'Hoole. Two bald eagles from the Desert of Kuneer, Streak and Zan, brought ill news to the Parliament.

I perched myself behind Boron and Barran, who both rested on the Royal Perch. Streak and Zan rested on the center perch, where the whole Parliament could see them. Streak spoke, for his mate could not. "Owls of evil nature have been transporting young owlets, even hatchlings, through Kuneer. I believe that they base themselves within the canyons of St. Aegolius. There are rumors going around out there that an Academy for Orphaned Owls operates out in those canyons. Whether or not these rumors are true, is unknown to me. But, those owls are up to no good, transporting owlets that were probably snatched from their nests."

Boron spoke up, trying to ignore the truth of owlnapping and nest desecration. "I think that it is unwise to judge at this moment, with the evidence that we lack, that these evil owls of St. Aegolius are in fact the cause of these orphaned owlets. We have slipgizzles everywhere on the mainland who would have informed us of owlnapping and nest desecration if it was happening. However, it doesn't hurt to check the place out. Do you know where, exactly, this Academy is, Streak?"

"Sadly, I do not, mi'lord. But, my mate and I can handle the search on our own and report to you of our findings and discoveries." Streak and Zan were anticipating a yes. I could tell by the tight grip they had on their wooden perch. They were ready to get out there. As was I. A chance to prove myself to the King and Queen that I'm ready to be a Guardian, how could I miss this opportunity.

Boron and Barran counseled each other and Boron finally replied. "Very well. Be thorough and swift. And if they are hostile, use discretion."

The King adjourned the meeting and the Parliament was dismissed. Streak and Zan left almost immediately, which didn't give me much time. I snuck into the blacksmith's forge and stole some battle claws, which were actually heavier than I thought they would be. Bubo had plenty of them in there, so it would take a while before he would realize that they were gone. In order to avoid being spotted by the patrols, I flew close to the water, trying to blend in with the white froth that was made by the receding waves.

To my luck, nobody spotted me as I left the skies surrounding the Great Tree. I continued to follow close behind Streak and Zan, using the clouds as cover every time they took a look behind them. I continued this trailing method as we passed through the Barrens and entered the Forest of Ambala. Halfway through the flight over Ambala, I came out of the cloud cover to realize I was following only one eagle.

At the moment I realized that I was pursuing only one bird of prey, the one I was following did a roll-off-the-top and started flying straight toward me. I slowed myself down and rose back into the cloud cover. Only to be met by an angry bald eagle staring me in the eyes. I went yeep, which is when you get so scared that you lose all sense of flight. My wings folded and I went into shock. Luckily, the second eagle was there to catch me by my talons.

I found myself in between two angry looking eagles. Streak spoke to me. "Youngun, what are you doing out here? Don't you know an owl can get mobbed by crows when it's daytime?"

I didn't know what to say, especially with Zan behind me with her talons still open. I decided to remain silent and not give away my intentions. Streak spoke again. "Hey, I remember you from the Parliament at the Great Tree! You're Boron's favorite. The Mage from the N'yrthghar. I suppose if any young owl could handle himself out her in the daylight, it would be you then. Just stick close to us and you'll be fine. We can try to save those owlets together."

I nodded in agreement and we continued our flight through Ambala and into the Deserts of Kuneer.


End file.
